


One Piece PETs: Model Behavior

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [36]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, F/M, Lingerie, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Follow-up to VS; the two couples pick up where they left off.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Model Behavior

**One Piece PETs: Model Behavior**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This insane series belongs to the great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

When we last left our four lovebirds, they went off to their respective rooms to go and, how you say?

 

"Do the deed"?

 

   Luffy is currently on his way to the Women's Quarters. He had a bit of a kick in his step as he did so. Sanji happened to pick up on this, unfortunately...and, as usual, he had to make a big scene about it. Thank goodness for Usopp, Franky, and Brook. Blizzard just let out a big, lazy yawn.

 

Anyway, back to Luffy. As he arrived at the entrance to the Women's Quarters, he knocked on the door.

 

"Come in~!" Nami's voice called from within the room.

 

Luffy entered and he blushed. He saw Nami, wearing the fuzzy bra she promised to wear.

 

"Well, hello." Nami said with bedroom eyes.

 

"Hi..." Luffy squeaked.

 

Nami giggled.

 

"Well?" she asked. "Aren't you gonna come over here, Lulu-chan?"

 

Luffy quickly stripped and, in a flash, was sitting next to Nami. When Nami looked at Luffy's crotch, she frowned.

 

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

 

"Little Luffy's not up." she answered with a pout.

 

"Oh! Sorry about that." Luffy responded. "Hang on, let me wake him u--"

 

"No, I have a better idea." Nami smirked.

 

"What is it?" Luffy asked, blushing.

 

"You really wanna know?" Nami asked.

 

Luffy nodded.

 

"Okay, then." Nami replied with a sly cat-like smirk.

 

Next, she started kissing Little Luffy.

 

"Mm!" Luffy moaned.

 

Nami smiled as she continued...and soon...

 

**SPROING!**

 

"Oh!" Nami squealed. "Glad you could join us, Little Luffy!"

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

His laughs turned into groans as Nami resumed kissing his schlong.

 

"Ohh, yeah~!" he moaned.

 

Nami giggled.

 

*****A Half Hour later*****

 

Zoro is now climbing up to the Crow's Nest, and when he got there...he saw that Robin is wearing that french maid lingerie from before.

 

"...Oh, hell yeah." Zoro said.

 

"Why don't you come on over, Tiger?" Robin asked, seductively.

 

"Don't mind if I do," Zoro replied as he went over.

 

   The second he reached her, they both began making out. Zoro kissed Robin on the lips...and groped her bosom. This earned him a moan from Robin.

 

"Zoro..."

 

"You like that, huh?" Zoro asked.

 

"Yes..." Robin answered.

 

   Zoro placed his hands on Robin's bare cans from within her lingerie and gave them a good massage, earning yet another pleasurable moan from the archaeologist. He smirked. Then...he started sucking on the other. Robin bit her lip as she squeaked.

 

"Mmm..." Zoro moaned as he kept sucking.

 

   While sucking on her melon, he tweaked her other nip with his two claws. He was not hurting her, though. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do to her. Robin tilted her head back, letting out a quiet moan. Zoro frowned.

 

"Robin," he spoke up, through sucking on her melon. "I wanna hear you cry out a little louder."

 

"Ahhh...!" Robin cried.

 

   Zoro grabbed hold of Robin's legs, then he looked at her. She looked back at him, and nodded her head. Zoro picked Robin up and set her down on the sofa.

 

"I'm gonna make you scream by the time I'm done with you." Zoro whispered.

 

"Is that so, Tiger?" Robin inquired.

 

Zoro smirked, and answered, "Damn right it is."

 

Robin pulled out a condom from within her bosom.

 

"Safety first, Tora-kun."

 

Zoro took the condom and put it on.

 

"Ready?"

 

Robin nodded. Then...Zoro penetrated her. Robin cried out.

 

"Oh, Zoro~!!"

 

"That's more like it...!" Zoro grunted as he kept thrusting. "Let me hear more...!"

 

Robin groaned even more as he did this.

 

*****Back with Luffy and Nami*****

 

   Nami is currently rubbing her melons against Luffy's hard, throbbing manhood. Luffy had the ahegao face on the whole time. Before Nami knew it, Luffy had released himself all over Nami.

 

"Oh, dear~!" Nami moaned. "I'm all soaked. I guess it's time to take this bra off..."

 

Nami pulled the fuzzy bra off of her, causing her jugs to bounce, saying, "Ahh, that's much better."

 

Luffy blushed as red a tomato.

 

"What's the matter, my dear captain?" Nami asked. "Do my girls make you nervous?"

 

Luffy just stammered.

 

"I'll take that as a yes." Nami smirked as she bent over and slipped her thong off.

 

 _'I'm gonna tease him a little...'_ the Booted Puss Woman thought.

 

Then, she put her hand on Luffy's shaft and started rubbing it. Luffy groaned as she did so.

 

"You're really good at this..."

 

"Thank you."

 

Then...she started to suck on Luffy's member. The Monkey Man tilted his head back, moaning.

 

"Nami~!"

 

   Nami looked up at her captain and smiled. Then she proceeded pleasuring him. Continued for a good 20 minutes until he came into Nami's mouth and she swallowed all of it.

 

"Mm~!" she hummed, licking her lips. "Delicious."

 

"Glad you think so, Nami." Luffy spoke up.

 

"Well then," Nami began as she stood up, walked over to her dresser drawer, took out a condom, removed it from the packet, walked back to Luffy and put it on his wang, then back over to the dresser drawer; she put her hands on the surface of it, slightly bending over and giving Luffy an enticing view of her rear end. "Come and give me more, Lulu-chan."

 

Luffy did not wait for less than a millisecond to be inside of Nami. Soon, they went at it like rabbits! Nami moaned loudly from the pleasure.

 

"Oh, yes! Luffy, yes~!!" she cried.

 

"You're getting really tight...!" Luffy grunted.

 

"Who cares?!" Nami questioned. "Just keep fucking me!"

 

"Yes, Nami...!" the Monkey Man answered.

 

*****Meanwhile, with Zoro and Robin*****

 

   Robin is currently on the floor, lying on her belly, with her wings holding her up, and her left leg over Zoro's shoulder as he kept ramming into her womanhood.

 

"Ah...aaahhh...AAAAAAAAH~!!!!" she screamed. "Zoro...! I'm gonna...!"

 

   Before either of them knew it, both Zoro and Robin released at the same time! Robin screamed as she had her orgasm; Zoro panted, eyeing an exhausted Robin.

 

"That was perfect," he whispered.

 

"Mm-hmm..." the archaeologist hummed.

 

"You lasted a bit longer than last time," Zoro noted. "Gotta admit, that's pretty impressive."

 

Robin blushed.

 

"You didn't do too bad, either," she admitted, tracing her wing on Zoro's chest. "In fact, you were a lot rougher than last time."

 

Zoro smirked.

 

"Well, I don't hold back," he replied. "Especially when it comes to you and me."

 

   Robin smiled. Then, she slowly sat up, for she was still a little weary from all that sex. Zoro picked her up, bridal style, and took her back over to the sofa.

 

"You should rest," he told her.

 

"You, too." she responded.

 

Zoro smiled as he lied beside her, gently caressing her face. Robin scratched him behind his ears, causing him to purr.

 

*****Back with Luffy and Nami*****

 

   The Monkey Man and the Booted Puss Woman are still going at it. It was the Ecstatic Dance position they were in, this time. Nami currently had the ahegao face as Luffy grinded into her, roughly.

 

"Ohhh~!" she moaned.

 

Luffy grunted as he kept thrusting. Nami cried out in pleasure as Luffy continued to ram her.

 

"HARDER, LUFFY, HARDER!!!" she hollered.

 

The captain did just that.

 

"Ahh...aahhh...AAAAH~!!!" Nami cried.

 

 _'Crap...!'_ Luffy mentally cursed. _'I'm gonna...!'_

 

Luffy spilled all of his load as Nami screamed while she had her orgasm. They both collapsed onto the floor, exhausted and out of breath.

 

"Oh, god, that was awesome..." Luffy panted.

 

"Very...!" Nami agreed.

 

Luffy then lied down on Nami's boobs.

 

"Mm, so soft..." he whispered.

 

Nami smiled and pet him. Luffy yawned.

 

"Tired?" Nami asked.

 

"Mm-hm..." Luffy answered, drowsily.

 

"Then rest," Nami replied. "You've earned it."

 

"Yes, Nami..." Luffy whispered. "Goodnight."

 

"Goodnight, Gummy Monkey." Nami whispered back. "Sleep tight."

 

Not long after, Luffy & Nami, as well as Zoro & Robin both fell asleep. All while Usopp was comforting a weeping Sanji.

 

"Ugh..." Usopp groaned. "It's always the same thing with this guy."

 

Sanji continued bawling.

 

"I know, I know," the sniper soothed, flatly. "Being single sucks."

 

"VIVI~!!" Sanji sobbed.

 

"Oh, for God's sake, GET OVER YOURSELF!!!" Usopp shouted.

 

Blizzard rolled his eyes.

 

 _'Good grief,'_ he thought. _'I've gotta listen to this all night?'_

 

"So...why is Sanji crying?" Chopper asked.

 

 _"Uh, he just misses Vivi,"_ Blizzard answered. _"Don't worry about it."_

 

"Oh," Chopper said. "Okay."

 

Brook stood by, sipping a cup of tea.

 

"Yohohohoho!" he chortled.

 

Then, he looked up at the sky.

 

"Young love...it is such a curious thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you li~ke! ^^


End file.
